


Leg Day

by inmyopinion



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Crack, THIS IS kinda fucked, idk i dont write this type of stuff but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Junjin is starving. You can't blame him for what he did.





	Leg Day

"God, I am starving."

Junjin was left all alone in the not so spacious dorm he shared with the other Shinhwa members, having been too sick to even get out of bed. Thankfully, with just a nap and a bit of medicine, he was some level of fine. Said level included him getting to walk around without immediately feeling lightheaded and that brought him into the kitchen. Why? Because all he had for breakfast in the morning was a few spoonfuls of rice and soup. It was all he could take. He was just in his pajamas at that point, a simple striped one with long sleeves, and he was comfortable.

The kitchen in there was clean enough, the only mess being a banana peel thrown onto the counter top. Everything was pretty shiny and, well, they kept it that way at all times to Junjin's surprise. He wasn't there to gawk at the kitchen though, immediately moving to their refrigerator and looking through the contents. Sadly, all his eyes scanned over didn't help him. There was a single egg, chocolate milk, some herbs, and leftovers that had started to smell spoiled. With a grimace, the door to the refrigerator was closed and he sighed. 

"What the hell am I supposed to eat?"

The others promised they'd be back later with food for Junjin, as he remembered hearing in his fevered state. That was at seven in the morning though. Now, it was three in the afternoon. What the hell was he going to eat now? He considered ordering for something on the phone but he didn't have any numbers memorized. He considered going out himself but realized he could get swarmed, which wasn't great for his health at the moment. He also considered eating that raw egg but he immediately concluded that was stupid and he was stupid.

With a look of dismay, he hopped up on the counter, glancing at something he didn't realize was put there: a set of knives. It was a gift from some fan that they found kind of random, but they appreciated it and kept it around. It was one of those fancy sets chefs usually had, all held in a sturdy wooden block. He decided to take one out, blinking at it, imagining cutting up some chicken and making a sort of stew. He wished the thought hadn't appeared in his mind though, ending up with his stomach rumbling and another groan of annoyance leaving his lips. He couldn't cook at all so he knew he couldn't even touch that egg without getting food poisoning. What was he to do now? All he could do was glance down at his thighs, playing with the knife in his hands, and..

"Chicken thighs. Fuck." He simply blurted that out thanks to his need for any type of food at that moment, his annoyance with himself growing stronger. While he was craving any type of food at that moment, his craving for chicken grew stronger. "If only I had some chicken I could cut into and fry myself and-"

He realized his eyes never left his leg. 

He suddenly thought of the stupidest idea.

"What if I eat my leg?" he asked himself out loud, not realizing how stupid it sounded as he pressed the sharp end of his knife to the top of his thigh. He didn't dig it in much, only letting himself feel how sharp it was but not enough to cut. It was kind of tempting to eat himself, as odd as it sounded. Digging the knife in a bit deeper, he let himself feel how sharp it was even more, though he didn't slice himself just yet. He was still thinking if he should go through with this.

It turned out his brain really wanted it to happen though, as he impulsively dug in deeper and made a deep cut. To his surprise though, there was no pain at all. It felt like absolutely nothing, making him sit there in shock. "What the hell is going on?" he blurted out, moving in even deeper, even more surprised he'd basically cut himself almost all the way through in that one spot. He remembered reading about gruesome murders in books and cutting limbs being very hard, even with sharp tools. Now he was doing it with a kitchen knife and not only was the area covered in blood at that point, but he could see muscle and fat as he looked down at his leg. What was going on anymore?

He had perserverance again when he felt his stomach rumble. He forgot he was starving thanks to his shock and that led him to trying to cut his leg off more. With the way he tried to cut himself, with sharp and violent movements, some blood squirt right into his face. This made himself keep his lips tight shut. He was making too much of a mess but he didn't want to stop. Even the bone seemed so easy to chop up at this point. By the time he was halfway done, he was basically unbothered that this was even happening anymore. Hell, he wanted to make this more intense. Out of impatience and a need for experimentation, he decided to take another knife, attacking his leg with all he had. All he had on his mind was the taste of fried chicken coated in a sort of sauce, his mouth watering as he worked even faster. 

"I'm almost there," he murmured as with just a few more movements, his leg was going to fall off. With one last stab, he watched in glee as his leg fell off onto the ground. Since he couldn't exactly stand anymore, he reached down to grab it and while he almost fell off, he at least had his leg. Sadly, the singular pajama leg on it fell off. 

He blinked as he stared at it, looking inside to just see what were essentially layers of himself. While the usual person would be disgusted, Junjin seemed as if he was in complete awe of the sight. Hell, he didn't even think about the fact he could never dance again in this state. He just wanted to eat. He didn't even want to cook the leg, immediately moving into take a big bite. While this one consisted of mostly skin, it tasted oddly satisfying to him. Isn't this the umami thing everyone talks about? he asked as he took another bite, humming in delight at the taste. He swear to god, he thought he was going to eat the entire thing.

Well, until the door to the dorm opened. Before he could hide anything he was doing, he was shocked to see Hyesung with a whole bucket of KFC. Hyesung was even more shocked since, well, Junjin was legless.

There was silence in that kitchen as they started and looked at each other. Junjin didn't think anyone would get there as he ate his leg, a piece of skin still hanging from his mouth and blood all over his cheeks and chin.

As for Hyesung, he never expected for Junjin to eat his leg. He'd get it if there was a life or death situation but all that happened was the other members and him left too long. Hyesung let out a cough though, not wanting this silence to last much longer. It felt too awkward for him. "Um, you know, you could've just eaten the banana chips in the cabinet," he said, moving forward and getting his socks soaked up in blood. "Here.." He didn't have to tiptoe to open the higher cabinets unlike some other people, opening it up and revealing a plethora of snacks. There were candies given from fans, a few bags of potato chips, a family pack of cookies, and a closed jar of banana chips.

"Motherfucker," Junjin murmured as he stared up at the snack. He let go of his leg, reaching up the best he could to grab the banana chips, though Hyesung did it for him. With a quick thanks, he opened up the jar and started to eat. "Now what do I do with my leg? I- Uh, actually, it tastes weirdly good so if you'd like a taste it'd be nice.

Hyesung did pick up at the leg on the ground, grimacing at it but not because Junjin severed his leg. No, not at all. He was simply grimacing because of the fact that the other didn't know where the snacks were. "Well, I can get this leg back on you but if you insist in letting me take some meat.." He grabbed one of the bigger knives already used by Junjin, grabbing a chopping board and starting to chop up the other's leg. He took off a good 5 inches or so of leg, taking that much because Junjin didn't seem to oppose to it. Then, he moved to leave the room for a moment, taking out a tin of cookies.

"Are.. are we gonna eat that too?" Junjin asked, frowning and looking confused as soon as Hyesung shook his head.

"Dumb," he grumbled as he opened up the tin, revealing a bunch of sewing supplies. He took out the thickest needle and thread he could find. "Can you press your leg to uh.. your.. stump?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," Junjin said, smiling as he took his leg and pressed it against for his, well, 'stump'. With that, he simply watched as Hyesung tried his best to stitch his leg back to his body. To his surprise, it didn't take too long. He wanted to question if Hyesung actually knew how to sew but he ended up not doing it. Why? Well, his mouth was stuffed with banana chips, that's why. It didn't take too long and his leg was back. He didn't know why either but he could move it as if nothing happened. Hopping down from the counter, he was a happy man! Well, until he realized he was tilted off to the side thanks to all that missing leg. "How the hell are we gonna explain this?"

"We can't," Hyesung said. "They'll be back soon. We can't make anything elaborate to hide this. Just live with it, okay?"

Nothing special happened after that. They simply ate the chicken when the other members arrived. It was worth nothing that the grilled chicken that Hyesung let them eat definitely wasn't pork.


End file.
